The Robin and the Sparrow
by Letuise
Summary: It has been three years since Grima has been defeated, and everyone has gotten used to a life where there is not war and fighting. What happened when an alternative Robin comes into their dimension? RobinxChrom. Rated T for mild language. OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I know I should NOT be uploading another story, but maybe it will get rid of my writers block? Hehehe... I'm sorry for typos, for I'm writing this on my phone...

Robin's POV

I rolled over in my bed, trying to run from the sunlight that poured through the window. And of course, it didn't work. Stupid Chrom for opening the blinds every morning...

I guess I have to get up...

Today is a wonderful day, so I should take a walk, after having breakfast, of course.

Little Lucy is with her aunt, Lissa, and her cousins, Cynthia and Severa, so she will be out of my hands today. Chrom is having another meeting with the nobles, which will probably take all day. Morgan is probably at the library early today, since he didn't wake me up today.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, before getting out of bed. I probably should take a shower before

I go to the kitchen.

?'s POV

"Where am I?" I ask myself. The last thing I remember was... Seeing myself burn in purple flames on the back of a dragon. In fact, that was the only thing I remember.

As I tried to remember more of my past, I got a headache. It was sudden and it left quickly, but I hurt enough to make me fall to the floor, clutching my head.

I saw a familiar face, with long, flowing green hair. I feel as if I knew her, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

The familiar face spoke,"Sparrow."

Sparrow? Is that my name? It has a familiar ring to it...

The familiar face then spoke again,"The strings of faith pointed in the wrong direction once again."

Fate? Where have I heard that before?

"The bonds that you had were strong enough to give you a new life, but they were not strong enough to give you the same life..."

"I wish you a great new life..." The familiar face then started to disintegrate in a blue light.

What? Wouldn't she explain where I am and how I got there? "W-wait!" I said, but she was already gone, leaving her words with me,"Know yourself, and then immerse yourself into your new awakening."

Before me was a puddle, but it was not a normal puddle. It showed the life of someone, me, maybe. But the one that had my most attention was me, holding a bloody woman in a battlefield, crying.

Was she my... Wife?

I suddenly felt sorrowful suddenly. Her final resting place was a battlefield? Anyone to die like that should be considered a hero, no matter what.

But I doubt its a good thing that I don't even remember her name...

I decided, after I was done, to jump in. My new life awaits.

The first thing I saw was a field...

Robin's POV

I went down stairs to have breakfast in a simple beige sundress and my coat. I felt so happy to have my coat back, for they had to wash it and I just got it back this morning. I wasn't much for fancy clothing, for I found it very uncomfortable.

I sat at the dining room table, waiting for the food that I ordered. It was just me at the dining room table, today. For everyone had their breakfast and was doing their duties.

My personal servant, Anabelle, came with my meal.

"Here is your food, Robin." She said casually. I ordered her to call me Robin when no one was around, I wasn't much for formalities.

"Thanks, Bella." I said, using the nickname I made for her.

"Your welcome, Robin." She said happily. Her bouncy personality matched her golden eyes, which always seemed to glow with joy. And her chocolate brown hair seemed to glow with her personality.

"Accompany me?" I asked her before she left. It can get quite lonely here When you were by yourself.

"Sure!" She said happily, she loved to be with me at all times.

She went to the kitchen to ask the cook for her own portion of food, before she returned.

As she came back with her own food, I asked her,"How are your parents doing?" Her dad had fallen ill just a couple of weeks ago.

"My dad is feeling better, thanks to you, of course!" She said.

"Really, it was nothing..." I said bashfully. All I did was supply the medicine for him!

"Don't say that, Robby! If it wasn't for you, my father probably would be worst!"

"What about your brother?" Her brother, was an odd one. He worked in the castle, too. But he seemed to taken quite a liking to me, and her clings to me like Tharja...

"Him? He has a lot of stuff to do, orders from Chrom... I would think he did it on purpose!" We both laughed.

A couple of more minutes of talking, she said getting up,"I have to get to work now..."

"Yeah. I'll be going, too." I said getting up after her.

"Time waits for no one!" She bid farewell before bouncing away.

As I walk through the thick woods, I see a familiar opening. Oh! It was the field where Chrom found me!

This field has a caring vibe, as if it was my mother. This place always sent a smile to my face.

I walk to the center of the field, right where Chrom found me, when I saw a purple orb open in the bright, blue sky.

I see a person emerge from with in the orb, and it was heading right for me!

To late to react, the figure crashed right into me...

And everything went dark...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello! I've been watching this anime called Hetalia and I absolutely love it! And you all know what that means...

I would write XxReader but alas, I can't write lemons...

I'm still writing on my phone because my laptop hates me, so shoot me if I do a typo...

Gunlord500: Thanks! And no, it really didn't... I thought I was the only one who read the author's notes…

The Robin and the Sparrow

Chrom's POV

I sighed as another long day with the nobles was over. They were seriously getting on my nerves now!

It was about dinner time, as the cooks were almost done with the evening's meal. I might as well get my family with the time that is placed in my hands.

Most of my family, however, is in Lissa's room. So it won't be very hard to find them.

I walked to my sisters door and didn't knock or ask for approval before entering. I never did, despite my wife's complaints. I always forget, anyways.

There sat Lissa playing hide and seek with Lucy, Cynthia, and Severa. They were just about ready to start schooling, and were very much excited.

The first one to notice me was Lucy. We call her Lucy to dismiss any confusion between my future daughter, which we call Lucina.

"Daddy!" She said running up to me and clinging on my pants.

I laughed and said,"Hey, Lucy!" I picked her up.

"Chrom!" Said Lissa ever-so-childishly, clinging to my arm.

"Hello Lissa," I started," it's about time for dinner."

"Yay!" She cheered,"I'm starving!"

"I think everyone is." I said.

"Last one to the table is a rotten egg!" Cheered Lissa again, bringing all the children with her.

Now, it's time to get Morgan...

As I walk through the halls to the library I overhear a conversation between two servants. I believe they are siblings.

"Hey, Ann!" The man said.

"What do you want?" She asked irritably.

"Have you seen my Robin anywhere?"

"Pft...No one said that she's your Robin." She said mockingly, leaning on her broom.

"Well she is, so where is she?" He said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Even if I knew, why would I tell you? You only want to know to stalk her like a weirdo..." She said sarcastically.

"Well you can't-"

"You can't get in the way of true love, blah blah blah!"she said teasingly.

"You would think a sister would want their brother to be happy!" He said frustratingly before stomping off.

"That's not how siblings work, Danny!" She said before starting to sweep the floor.

After collecting my thoughts, and waiting a little, I strode past the amused servant.

"Good evening." I said.

"Milord." She bid back.

As I walked to the library, I recollected my thoughts.

What did he mean by true love?

I may not be the sharpest pencil in the crayon box, but I knew something was up...((Pencils don't belong in a crayon box, Chrom ._.))

I open the door to the library, and immediately look for a large stack of books. I then see Morgan, reading diligently with a tactics book.

"Morgan..." I said walking closer.

He paused before saying, "Father..."

He may not jump on me immediately like he would to Robin, but he is still my son.

"Dinner's ready." I said.

Morgan closed his book and said," Ok." Before getting up and...

"Father!" He squealed, springing up and jumping in me.

"Woah!" That was unexpected...

"Let's eat!" He said before sprinting down the dining room.

"gods Morgan..." I said with a sigh and a smile.

((Time skip ^_^))

I couldn't find Robin anywhere! I searched all over the castle, but alas, no Robin. In the time I had spent searching, everyone had finished their dinner.

I guess I'll ask Frederick, he sees everything.

When I see Frederick in his usual spot, I see him looking at a poster, a certain poster.

"Perhaps we could make this bigger and..."

"Frederick!" I called out to him.

"M-milord!" He said hiding this poster behind him. I wonder how Robin got him to stop calling her 'Milady' , but maybe it had something to do with figs...

"Have you seen Robin?" I ask.

"She went to take a walk..." He said in his normal monotone voice.

"Which way?" I asked.

"That way." He said pointing in the said direction."Shall I accompany you?"

Before I could reply, Lissa came and said," Me too!"

At this point, I had no reason to deny their help. So I just smiled and said," Lets go then!"

((Time Skip! ^_^))

We spent quite a long time walking, and I don't know if Robin had gone this far.

"Frederick, are you sure she went this way?"

"Yes, Milord. I saw her with my own eyes." Frederick said.

"Maybe she made a turn somewhere..." Said Lissa, looking around.

"If she did, that would only make it more difficult to find her." Said Frederick with an exasperated sigh.

"Wait!" Said Lissa, making us all halt in our tracks.

"What?" I asked, why would Lissa make us stop so suddenly?

"I see someone!" She said sprinting in the direction of a familiar field. Where have I seen this place?

We all followed her, hot on her tail.

"I think its...it is!"

"What is?" I asked.

"It's Robin! But who is that guy with her?"

"Guy?" Frederick and I asked in perfect unison.

The only guys I know she knows are the shepherds and the servants. But if Lissa doesn't know who he is...

Lissa ran to Robin and started poking her cheek.

Robins POV

'Robin...Robin...' I heard faintly. I don't know who it is, but whoever it is, they were getting annoying.

"Go away..." I groaned tiredly.

But alas! The pokes were getting harder and more frequent, and my name was getting louder with each poke.

"Roooooobbbiiiin!" The voice was now singing!

I tried shifting my weight, but there was a weight on my legs that prevented me from doing so.

I guess I lost this battle already.

I opened my eyes, squinting a little because of the sudden rays of sunlight from the setting sun that was in my face.

"Wakey wakey wakey!" Giggled the blonde haired woman in front of me, IF you can say she's a woman...

"Lissa..." I said tiredly. I SO want to give her the infamous 'Grima death glare' but it was LISSA for gods sakes! I couldn't summon the power to, anyways...

Chrom pushed whatever was on top of me onto the ground. But whatever it was, I'm guessing it was a person, because it groaned when it fell on the grass.

Sparrow's POV

I heard talking around me, so I decided I should try waking up. But whatever I was laying on was quite comfy. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt, right?

Well, it kind of did, because at that very time, I hit the ground beneath me.

I groaned in annoyance and tiredness.

But when I started opening my eyes, I was greeted with a lance in my face, and a glaring man behind it.

I let out a surprised yelp and pushed myself back, but the man only came closer.

"What business do you have with Milady?" He asked in an intimidating tone, matching his glare.

"Milady? None! None at all!" I said nervously, waving my arms awkwardly.

"Nonsense!" He yelled suddenly, pushing the tip of the lance farther in my face.

In the distance, I can see a white haired woman sitting up and rubbing the back of her head, accompanied by a girl with blonde pigtails.

"Frederick, calm down." Said a blue haired man, walking toward me with one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"But Milord-"

I should take that as a sign to run! I don't know where the hell I am, how the hell I got here, and why the hell I'm here!

I stumbled a bit before sprinting over to the forest that was close. When I was just about there, a lightning bolt suddenly struck before me.

I stopped, surprised by the sudden attack, the blue haired man had a sword, the guy with the lance had a... lance, and the blonde girl had a healing staff, unless...

If my theory was correct, which it was, the one who attacked me was-

And suddenly I was tackled by the man with the lance, and put into an uncomfortable position with my hands twisted behind my back.

"Ow-"

"Silence! Criminals like you don't deserve to speak even in the presence in the royal guard!"

"Royal?"

"Let him go, Freddy." Said a new voice from behind him. Was she, a noble? Hopefully she's not one of the stuck up-

"But Milady-!"

"No buts, Freddy! I'll take care of him..."

"Y-yes, Milady..."He obeyed and didn't try anything, but didn't go far from his previous position.

"Come with me." She ordered.

"O-ok..." I said nervously. What was she going to do with me?

She took me to the same field that I tried running from before.

"Robin." The blue haired man greeted," Do you know him?"

"Not at all." Said the white haired woman. The white haired women, or Robin, seems to know this man.

"Anyways, welcome to Ylisse. I'm Chrom, and I apologize for the rude awakening." Said Chrom with a smile.

"I'm Lissa!" Introduced the blonde girl.

"I'm Robin." Said Robin," and him over there is Frederick..."

"Milady, I still do not think we should converse with the enemy..."

"Enemy?" Enemy! Enemy! I swear to Naga that man has a lance way to far up his-!

"Really, Frederick? Are we really going to go through this again?" Deadpanned Robin. Again? What does she mean?

"But that was different and-"

"Isn't it improper to argue with the king and queen?" A new voice said.

"Especially MY queen!"'said another, more manly voice.

"Bel- Anabelle?" Said Robin in surprise.

"Don't forget me, my dear Ro-"

"What are you two doing here?!" Spat Frederick.

"I'm done with work, so I decided to follow you guys!" Said Anabelle cheerfully.

"You should NOT be off the castle grounds! What if-"

"gods, Frederick, how far IS that lance up your ass, anyways?" Said Anabelle blowing on her nails.

"Such a disrespectful servant! I have the authority to fire you, you know!" Said Frederick angrily. You can practically see the smoke leaking out of his ears.

"Actually, you don't..." Said Anabelle as-matter-of-factly.

"Actually, I do!"

"You really don't Frederick..." Objected Chrom.

"But Milord-"

While they were arguing, the male servant started inching closer and closer to Robin until he was standing right next to her.

"Hi..." He started out simply.

"What is it?" Pouted Robin. Even though she slept for pretty much the whole day, she was still tired.

"Who is that man over there?" He asked, pointing to Sparrow.

"I don't know." Shrugged Robin."Is that all?"

"No, I also wanted to proclaim my-"

"Well my favorite brother!" Anabelle said putting emphasis on the word brother," We have been ordered to do more work at the castle… Let's go now!" She said pulling on his arm and dragging him back into the woods.

Before Frederick could say anything else, Robin said," Shall we go back to the castle now?"

"Agreed." Nodded Chrom, but before we can move, or even breathe another breath, Frederick interjected and asked, "What will be of the prisoner?"

"Prisoner?" Asked Sparrow with fear and confusion. He does NOT want to be under the same roof as lance dude, and definitely not being his prisoner!

"Frederick!" Called Robin with exasperation.

"Milady, he may be a criminal or an assassin! We can't be too careful about-"

"Frederick, he didn't show any signs of harm, did he?"

"No, but-"

"Then he's coming as a guest!" Said Robin stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Y-yes Milady..." Said Frederick with clear disappointment.

As we walked to the castle again, I tried to strike up a conversation with the mysterious Robin.

"..." But alas, I couldn't think of something to say! And as if she were reading my mind, she replied,"Yes?"

"Ah!" I thought of something to say, and I had a bright idea," I-"

But I was cut off by that lance wielding ass-hole once again. "Milady! You must be more careful to who you talk with!"

"Frederick...I-" she then stopped suddenly and began another statement," Wait… Was that an order?" She said faking being offended.

"Uh...I..." This would probably be the one and only time I could see him stumble over his words, so I guess I should enjoy it? Probably...If lance-ass doesn't decide to chop my head off, I may be able to tease him about it.

"Nonsense, Milady! I was merely making sure of your safety..." Frederick tried to convince, he didn't sound so convincing, though.

Suddenly, there was a rustle coming from the bushes, everyone turned their head. Frederick pulling out his lance (presumably out of his butt), Blonde gripping her staff, Blue with his hand on the hilt of his sword, and Robin readying her tome.

I then realized that I had a sword at my side, under my cloak. I grabbed the hilt under a sense of offense. Was this country in a war or something? Why would this seemingly important lady be out in a field by herself then?

The blonde girl yelled out, "Risen!" Before gripping her staff, as if it would destroy something powerful.

Risen? What the hell is- WHAT IN NAGA'S NAME IS THAT UGLY THING?!

I let out a little yelp as a realized that there was much more where THAT came from.

Robin then suddenly sprinted off toward the heart of those things. Is she INSANE? And I ran after her without thinking...


	3. Chapter 3

Sparrow's POV

As I ran after Robin, I can hear Chrom yelling out her name, and Frederick calling for me to halt. Robin seems to have quite a false sense of security as she attacks the risen in front of her, and runs past the others.

I'm lagging behind her, as the Risen file into the straight line she made while eliminating the ugly creatures.

They don't seem to be going after me, or the others, but only the albino girl in front of me.

After what seems like many hours (but was only 2 miuted), we get to the end of this bloody maze, and reach the 'commander' of the army of Risen.

Its words had an array of disorder, as it seemingly spit, "Kill...Take...Take...Queen...Kill..-"

Its words were cut off when it was struck by lightning, and stabbed in the chest with my sword.

The first thing I said was, "Are you INSANE? You could've gotten yourself KILLED!"

She turned her head, and glared at me, while saying, "You follow me just to yell at me?" She pointed over to the trees to her right."Why don't you go over there?"

First she runs into a horde of Risen, THEN she tells me what to do?! I just stand there, returning her glare, before she says, "Do it! NOW!"

I sent her one more glare before doing what she wanted me to do."You really think you can take on all of those...THINGS by yourself?!" I said accusingly while glaring still.

She sent one final glare at me and shouted, "Shut up and do what I say!"

She muttered something under her breath, and while channeling her magic she said," Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't fight!" And with that, the forest was enveloped in a bright light.

Chrom's POV

Robin ran into the large horde of Risen, I yelled for her to come back, but she didn't respond or show any signs that she heard me.

The newcomer, Sparrow, sprinted after her with a sword in hand, and they both disappeared into the deep army of Risen. Frederick, was yelling after the man to come back. I put a hand on his shoulder as if to calm him.

He looked at me with a disappointed gaze, and I responded with, "Calm, Frederick. We have enough on our plate."

He had no room to argue, as the risen were already advancing on our small group. The army of Risen were getting thicker, as Frederick stabbed and I sliced, but soon enough, everyone's vision was blocked with a bright light.

A couple seconds after the sudden brightness, the light stopped, and it took a while for everyone's vision to focus. As soon as we can see, I asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Lissa, who was crouched on the ground with her hands over her ears, stood up, dusted off her dress, and replied,"Y-yeah..."

It only took a moment to realize that the Risen have suddenly disappeared. What just happened? This question seemed to be on everyones mind, as we saw Sparrow walking toward us as if nothing odd happened.

Frederick, having seen him, was suddenly up on his feet with his lance ready.

"What have you done with Milady?" He shouted accusingly.

Sparrow put his hands up defensively and replied,"Nothing! I just did what she told me to do..."

Chrom then stepped forward and asked,"Wheres Robin?"

Sparrow used his thumb to point behind him, and answered,"Shes somewhere over there."

"What did you do?" Frederick asked again.

"I didn't DO anything!" Replied Sparrow again.

"Liar! You did something!"

"No I didn't!"

"STOP!" Shouted Chrom. They both looked at him due to his sudden outburst. "Where is Robin?" He asked calmly.

"I said, shes over there. I think she unconscious though..."

"Why?" Frederick asked again, accusingly.

"She did some weird light shit or something..." Shrugged Sparrow.

"Really? That was Robin?!" Asked Lissa excitedly.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go." Said Chrom with determination.

"I still think that he did something..."muttered Frederick grumpily.

"did not..." Replied Sparrow.

"Did too." Accused Frederick.

"Did not. "

"Did too. "

"Did not!"

Did too!"

"Did no-"

Sparrow was cut off by a dark laughter," You Ylissians argue quite childishly, don't you?"

Everyone turned their head to the source of the sound. Standing there was a Plegian dark mage dressed in dark cloak next to robins unconscious body. He had a hood that shadowed his face and everyone guessed his expression was a smirk.

"At least we don't and arguments with his stab to the heart!" Retorted Frederick.

The dark mage chuckled darkly again and replied, "well, that is true...but at least we don't argue like an undisciplined child. "

"What did you do with Milady! "Said Frederick ignoring the previous comment.

"Again with the accusing? I did nothing, she brought this upon herself."

"What did she do then?" Asked Sparrow impatiently.

"Apparently, she used a rare spell that eliminates all evil in the area."

"Wha-" before Frederick was able to complete his inquiry, the dark mage said, "I must be going now, I hope I get to see you again."And with that he disappeared into a wisp of black and purple smoke and only his disturbing laugh remained.

Chrom immediately ran to Robin's limp body, and he shook her gently saying, "Robin! Robin! You have to get up! "

Robin groaned and said,"Chrom, shut up I'm tired... Why did you have to leave the curtains open this...morning..." And she fell asleep in Chrom's arms.

"I guess you have to carry her..." Yawned Lissa, adding,"Gee, Robin being tired makes me tired..."

"I guess so..." Sighed Chrom lifting Robin into his arms and walking along the trail that leads back to the castle.

?'s POV

I smile mischievously to myself as I scribbled something down in my journal. More likely my 'Everything About (the beautiful) Robin's Whole Life Book That Is Owned By a Creepy Fanboy'

-DatTimeSkipThou-

Woah... Creepy... Sorry if this chapter is shorter that the others? Um... I was actually going to write a Hetalia fanfiction, but I realized I had so many follows and favorites that I really cannot do that! I'm not... I'm not heartless, okay? I hope you enjoy, and I'm probably going to update another chapter today because I'm happy and I don't know...

Bai :D

((Nobody reads the author's notes... D:))


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark, very dark. There's a annoyingly familiar ringing sound in my ears. I can't place my finger in it.

My head... It hurts... But I feel nothing...

I hear a muffled sound, like a voice... Its getting louder, along with the ringing.

"-bin...Robin..." The voice chants my name over and over again, the ringing getting louder by the second. I open my eyes and my vision is clouded with purple. I can make out a familiar face.

...I've never seen him before... Why do I feel like I know him?

I see his lips move with a taunting look on his face. I can't hear...

I seem to have no control over my body as I spit,"Leave us alone!"

His lips are moving but no sound is coming out; black clouds my vision once again...

Robin awoke to the blinding sun shining its bright rays of light into her eyes and a weight on her chest. She waited a while before her eyes adjusted to the bright light.

Her scent was filled with an odd smell of cinnamon and a spice that she found in Miriel's 'library'. And when her vision cleared, she saw a head full of white hair. Whoever's head it was snuggled deeper between her breasts.

"Kyaaa!" She cried in surprise and shot straight up, shoving whoever it was off the bed.

"Oww!" He whined rubbing his head. "What the hell?"

"What do you mean 'What the hell?'! What are you doing in my room? And ON me in that matter!"

"Ah... I had a dream... No... A nightmare of a sort..." He admitted shyly.

"Of...a sort?" Robin asked curiously.

"It wasn't scary but it was... Confusing." He said unsurely.

Wait... This...isn't right...

"W-what was it about?"

"It was... Uh... Ringing! Yes! Lots of ringing..."

"Go on..."

"And this familiarly unfamiliar man..."

No way!

"I...I had that same dream!"

"What?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah.. But- lets keep it a secret... Between us, ok?"

"Ok- but why?" Sparrow asked.

"Don't question it! I mean... I have my reasons. Just trust me..."

"Why would I trust you? Of all people!"

"What was that?" Robin asked with an eyebrow twitching.

"You're way too violent and... Uh- Robin are you ok?"

"Yep, I'm fine... Totally peachy..." Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Ok... But-" Sparrow was cut of by the door opening.

"Robin? I heard you scream, are you alright?" It was Chrom. He walked in and sees Sparrow.

"Oh Sparrow! Frederick and I were looking for you!" Chrom said enthusiastically.

'Not suspecting a thing' thought Robin, sweat dropping.

"Robin, Sparrow, after breakfast, I want you two to see Libra. So meet me by the gates outside." Said Chrom walking out the opened door, not bothering to close it.

"Libra? Who's she?" Asked Sparrow curiously and nervously.

"He... He's a priest and a healer..." Said Robin quietly.

"He? Isn't Libra a girl name?" Asked Sparrow.

"Heh... I can't wait 'till you meet him..." Chuckled Robin under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing! Let's get breakfast." Said Robin walking out if the room, Sparrow following. When they were walking in the hallway, they encountered Daniel and Anabelle.

Anabelle was the first to notice Robin, as she said,"Hey Robin! How ya doing?"

"Hello, Belle. I'm going to have breakfast." Replied Robin with a smile.

"Hey... Isn't he the guy from yesterday?" Asked Anabelle noticing Sparrow.

"Yeah..." But before Robin can continue, Daniel interjected.

"Why is he here? Who is he to you?" And a barrage if questions followed after that.

Before Robin can attempt to answer his questions, Anabelle teased suggestively," What, Robin. Is he like... A side boyfriend or something?"

Robin blushed heavily and replied,"N-no." While Daniel literally screamed,"HELL NO!"

Anabelle nudged Robin's ribs and said while wiggling her eyebrows,"Are you suuuuure?"

"Naga bless you, Anabelle..." Sighed Robin before walking farther down the corridor, blush still evident on her face.

Daniel sent Sparrow a harsh glare before 'hmph'-ing and walking away.

Sparrow was left with Anabelle still with that suggestive smirk on her face before Sparrow ran after Robin saying,"Wait for me!"

Short... I know... I'm sorry...


End file.
